Rin Day
by La'Ruelia
Summary: It is Rin’s Birthday and Sesshomaru let’s her do whatever she pleases… With him and Jaken. Was this a good choice to put on a nineyearold girl? What will happen to her when a youkai attacks, and they meet Inuyasha on the way through their day?


**Rin's Day**

**Summery:**_ It is Rin's Birthday and Sesshomaru let's her do whatever she pleases... With him and Jaken. Was this a good choice to put on a nine-year-old girl? What will happen to her when a youkai attacks, and they meet Inuyasha along the way?_

Rin woke up from her nights rest. Something told her it was a special day. She counted on her fingers, and her face changed from groggily to very happy. She skipped over to Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the tree, and said,

"It's Rin's birthday!"

Sesshomaru just stared, but Rin could tell he was thinking.

"How old are you?" He asked after the silence. Rin counted again.

"Rin is nine!" She cried out happily. Sesshomaru thought again, but Rin interrupted.

"If Rin is nine then can she do what ever she wants for the day?" She asked. And before Sesshomaru could nod, she was jumping up and down.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She said. Jaken had come from nowhere, and Rin tackled him.

"You have to take orders from Rin for the day!" She ordered. Jaken looked up to Sesshomaru, who had a slight smile on his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's Rin's birthday!Both you and Sesshomaru-sama have to!" Jaken smiled inwardly, because Sesshomaru's smile was wiped off his face. Rin skipped around them, and hummed. Sesshomaru sighed.

'What could a little girl do for the day?' He thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran around, and heard a giggle. 'Rin has to be quieter if they were going to play this stupid game.' Sesshomaru thought. He ignored the giggle, and called out, 

"Now where is Rin...?"

Rin smothered a giggle again. And Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

'She's too loud to play this game... Oh well...' He ran to the tree, and found her on purpose.

She giggled, and said, "You found me! Now lets go find Jaken!"

Sesshomaru carried Rin around, and she pointed to the river. Jaken had hid behind a rock. They found him, and now Rin wanted to go somewhere else.

* * *

Sesshomaru's nose was too fragile for this kind of torture. He sat farthest away from the wildflowers, with Ah-Un, while Rin and Jaken picked some of them. He tried his hardest not to pick up the extra smells the flowers were making, but it finally got to him. His nose felt like it was going to shut down, and bleed, while he was getting light headed. 

"Here Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called.

She placed a flower weaved hat on his head. She skipped back to Jaken, as Sesshomaru's nose gave out. It started to bleed, and he couldn't breath through it.

'I swear there is a flower youkai or something out here...' He thought, looking at each flower with pure hatred.

Sighing, he held his nose, while Ah-Un chewed on his flower hat.

* * *

Now Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un had each had flowered hat, while Sesshomaru's was half eaten. He has now gotten used to the smell, but his nosestill throbbed. Sesshomaru was wondering what else his day would be wasted on. 

They were walking, when he heard something. His sharp ears leading him into the forest.

"Stop Rin," He ordered. Rin turned around, slightly annoyed that he was giving orders to her. "Stay with Ah-Un. Jaken come with me. I heard something." He said.

The two of themran off. Rin stood, defeated, next to Ah-Un. A question popped into her mind as she looked at it.

"Hey, what kind of youkai are you?" She asked it. Ah-Un shook its head, and Rin shrugged. She fixed her flowerdhat, and sat next to him. Ah-Un dared not to bite at it.She started to hum again, when something popped up out of the forest.

"So it's just a human girl!" Rin looked up. A lizard looking youkai with long teeth stood there. She was scared, but only for a moment, before becoming angry. She put her hands on her hips, and glared at it.

"It's Rin's birthday!" She yelled. The youkai looked at her strangely.

"Rin? Who is-"

"Rin was not finished!" She yelled. The youkai quickly shut its mouth. "It is I, Rin's, birthday, and you, youkai-sama, won't ruin it! Lord Sesshomaru-sama is out. So if you have a message to leave him, then tell me!" She said. The youkai scratched its cheek.

"But I was just hunting...why should I listen to a little mortal?" It said becoming a little angry itself. Rin huffed and crossed her arms.

"**Sesshomaru-sama** would appreciate if you did listen to Rin, or he may come and kill you! He could sniff you out any time!" She said. The youkai got scared. He reconized that name now. So heturned, and ran. Rin giggled, as Sesshomaru and Jaken came back.

"What happened?" He asked a little worriedly.

"I defeated a youkai!" She exclaimed excitedly. For the first time Rin saw a puzzeled look on Sesshomaru's face.He sniffed the air, but only could catch a whiff of the youkai that had just ran away.

'Well at least she wasn't hurt.' He thought.

Rin grabbed his hand and pulled on it. "Come on Sesshomaru-sama! The day isn't over yet!" She said.

'Don't remind me...' He thought.

* * *

After a quick lunch break, they were walked through the forest. Rin allowed them to take their flower hats off. Sesshomaru fed the rest to his to Ah-Un. They were walking along, when Sesshomaru could smell out a hanyou. 

"Oh look! It's him!" Rin exclaimed pointing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's group stopped as they saw Sesshomaru's group come closer. They seemed to stand there forever, before Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"You can't attack Inuyasha!" She said. Sesshomaru sighed. Rin stepped in between them.

"And you, Inuyasha, can't attack Sesshomaru-sama." She said.

"And why should I listen to you?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Because it's Rin's birthday!" She exclaimed.

Kagome wondered why she referedherself in first person...

Rin made sure Inuyasha wasn't going to attack, before going up to Kagome. She whispered something in her ear, making Kagome smile.

"Inuyasha, bend down!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked weirdly at the two of them, and bent over. Rin smiled, and skipped to him.

"Rin has always wanted to do this!" She said.

Sesshomaru held in his evil, evil, laughter, as Rin rubbed Inuyasha's ears. After a minute or so, she skipped back over yo Sesshomaru.

"Okay! Sesshomaru-sama, can I get a ride?" She asked. He picked her up, and put her on his back. He gave Inuyasha a disterbing glance, before running past them. Jaken and Ah-Un following his lead.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked towards Kagome.

"It's her birthday, and today Sesshomaru's letting her do whatever she wants to do!" Kagome explained. Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku laughed as Inuyasha fixed his hair, and made his ears felt right.

* * *

Rin, and her little group for the day, stopped by the river again. Rin yawned, and cuddled against Sesshomaru's furry thingy. (You know his Boa, or tail, or just fur...) She was soon asleep and Sesshomaru was in control of his group again. 

Usually he'd set her on Ah-Un to sleep, but since it was her birthday he let her sleep next to him. Jaken slept soundly by Ah-Un, as Sesshomaru watched for any signs of youkai.

'Today wasn't so bad, but I'm never doing it again...' He thought. 'She made us go in a complete circle.'

* * *

Hope you liked Rin's Day! It's my first One-Shot. Review me please! 

I'm fixing my stories! At least my one-shots. This is one of my five (or six) One-shots I have. I have three Rin and Sesshomaru one-shots so far…

In _Rin Day_- Sesshomaru learns to never let Rin have her way...ever

In _Giggles_- He learns that giggling can be a pain, and that maybe he wasn't such an evil person inside

And in _Chichioya Sesshomaru_- He learns the meaning of smiling, and that you don't have to be the real dad to actually bea dad (Awww)

Love La'Ruelia

(PS: It's 12 o'clock...the latest I've ever been updating/revising...I'm tired...)


End file.
